Individuals using weight training in a personal fitness regimen often desire to adjust the weight applied to any particular apparatus. Because most standard weight systems are adjustable only in 5 lb. increments, this presents a problem if a smaller adjustment increment is desired. The desire for smaller weights has given rise to auxiliary weights, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,735,777 and 5,040,787. The weights described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,777 use several discrete magnets to attach a circular body to a magnetic weight training apparatus. Unfortunately, these discrete magnets do not generally provide sufficient retention force to keep the auxiliary weight of U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,777 adhered to a coated training apparatus such as a barbell, dumbbell, or plate apparatus coated with rubber or plastic. Moreover, the weight system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,787 suffers from the drawback that it is not generally compatible with existing weight training equipment, because special retention abutments must be formed in the auxiliary weights.
It would be desirable to have an exercise weight system with finer adjustment increments (micro-adjustability) sought by weight trainers, coupled with the ability to adhere to both coated and uncoated weight training apparatus.